Something More
by The Rage Of Fire
Summary: Short sequel to A Place He Can't Yet Reach - Kaitou Kid thinks about his heists and a certain detective. Shounen Ai warning. Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Detective Conan!

**Something More:**

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed. Kaito made sure to notice _everything_, especially when he's Kaitou Kid. The past year Tantei-kun has gotten 'that' look in his eyes every time he sees the thief. In those eyes were fierce determination, worry, helplessness, and great longing. It hurt him to see such expressions on the boy. Granted, he wasn't a boy in reality, but he was still his Tantei-kun.

Kaito was possessive of all his detectives: Tantei-kun (Conan/Shinichi), Tantei-san (Hakuba), Tantei-han (Heiji), and to an extent Nakamori-keibu. He was a thief after all, and he treasures what is his. Yes, the detectives were his in a way. They chased after him, they were determined to catch him, and he could definitely call them _his_ just to annoy them.

Despite Tantei-san being the one at most of his heists, he found himself more drawn to Tantei-kun who was the first detective to even narrowly come close to capturing him. Despite Hakuba being the seemingly most dedicate high school detective on his case, it was Tantei-kun who was the most dedicated in reality. You could see it on his face and in those eyes. Tantei-han was also a formidable opponent when he showed up, though it was usually with Conan.

He hadn't missed the looks of encouragement and pity the Osakan detective had directed towards the shrunken teen for the past few months, leading Kaito to suspect that the dark skinned teen knew why Tantei-kun had those strange looks. Though it was just a hunch, he had an idea as to why he was always fixed with those looks.

Tormenting Tantei-kun had become one of his most favorite past times, when he's not listening to Nakamori-keibu shout out his throat and Jirokichi having a heart attack every time his plans failed. Every heist that Shinichi would turn up at, he'd put on an even greater performance than he had first planned for two reasons: to mess with Tantei-kun, and because Tantei-kun was special.

He loved the flustered look Conan got when he couldn't figure out the trick, couldn't figure out who Kid was disguised as, or was getting frustrated with just the experience as a whole. He loved getting Tantei-kun's wheels working. In a way, he's helping the boy learn to deal with _Them_, the Black Organization. To deal with Them, he must think outside of the box.

He enjoyed it when he flew off and saw the look of envy and anger flow onto Shinichi's face. He had the look that wished he could just grow wings and fly after the Kaitou. If that were the case, then Kid would willingly share the skies with the boy.

But for now, he'll search for Pandora. He won't let his Tantei-kun get into any more trouble than he was in with the Organization. They killed his father, the original Kid, so they couldn't hesitate to kill Conan too. He'll find the stone soon and destroy it. Then, Kid will either disappear forever or use it as an excuse to see his detectives, especially Shinichi.

After all, if Tantei-kun felt the same way as Kaito did him, then I was quite possible that heists could turn into something more. Kaito couldn't help but grin lecherously at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
